


Blood Of Thine

by dylovan



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylovan/pseuds/dylovan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toki reminds Magnus too much of better times; times when he didn't have to wear this mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Of Thine

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of confusing, so: The parts in italics are Magnus with Skwisgaar (set before Magnus was kicked out of the band), the bolded parts are Magnus with Toki (set right after Dethcamp), and the parts with both are lines that go with both. They kind of mirror each other. The title is from Macbeth which I am obsessed with.

**_"There isn't a star in the sky that I wouldn't fly to just to be with you."_ **

_Skwisgaar smoothly flipped his blond hair out of his face and let out a chuckle that was somehow deep, yet childish. "That ams pretty cheesy, Magnus."_

**Big blue eyes stared up at him. Toki bit his lip anxiously. "You don'ts really means that?..." It was dark in Magnus' battered Volvo, parked on the road beside a seedy bar, but a streetlight glinted off the beading tears in Toki's eyes.**

_"I know." Magnus looked down at the evening-shadowed grass they were lying in; they were in a park somewhere. They should've been rehearsing, they had a gig tomorrow, but it was too nice out, so instead they were having a half-drunk picnic. "You bring out the worst in me." He smirked and picked a strawberry out of the little plastic container and bit into it, tasting bittersweet juice._

**"I do." Magnus didn't know whether he was telling the truth or not. Toki reminded him so much of someone else...alright, he reminded him of Skwisgaar. But he was different, too; where Skwisgaar was arrogant, he was insecure. Where Skwisgaar laughed and brushed Magnus' pretentious declarations of love away, Toki took them completely to heart. It was adorably horrible. "Of course I do. I love you." He traced Toki's face with one slightly shaky hand.**

_"You ams already the worsts," Skwisgaar said. He took a strawberry too, and fell back from his seated position to recline with his elbows resting on the grass. An ant crawled over his pants leg. "When you puncheds Moidaface yestersday and brokes his nose because he didn't plays his bassline right? That was the worsts. You ams a douchebags, you knows that?" His eyes fell closed; he smiled lazily as Magnus ghosted a kiss across his forehead. "But you looks fuckings hot with blood all over you," he mused._

**"Nobody's ever treateds me like you do," Toki said. He rested his head in his hands. The leather seat was chill against Magnus' thinly clothed back. The cold air in the car smelled of cigarette smoke and dust. Magnus grasped Toki's frail shoulder; he felt anxious and sick, his stomach churning. "You ams my best friend, you knows? The other guys ignores me."**

**"They just don't appreciate you like I do." It was surprisingly easy to form the lie once he started, but he still felt dirty. The inside of his mouth tasted like the smell money leaves on your hands.**

_"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Magnus scooched over beside Skwisgaar and began to play with his hair, calloused fingers fondling the long, silky strands. Skwisgaar laid his head down in Magnus' lap and stared up at the quickly purpling dusk sky, laced with fractal-like silhouettes of trees._

**Toki abruptly leaned against Magnus. He was warm; despite himself, Magnus liked the warmth. He leaned in to Toki. Toki gently pressed his lips to Magnus' prominent cheekbone. Magnus wondered if he was going to cry. He didn't love Toki—he couldn't—but it had been so damn long since anyone had touched him like that.**

_"I don'ts understands you," Skwisgaar said quietly._

_"What is there not to understand?" Magnus said._

_"I don'ts know! It ams weirds, this thing we haves going on."_

_"You've been with guys before," Magnus said._

_"Yeah. Never like you befores." The Swede opened his eyes. Magnus gazed down into heavy-lidded pools of limpid blue. "I don't gets how I feels...it's like I see you beatings peoples up, and I...I want you to beats me up." Magnus grinned; Skwisgaar frowned. "I don't likes it! It ams just that look you get, all crazy-like."_

**"I loves you," Toki mused. "You understands me."**

**"I...I love you."**

**"Ams you cryings?"**

**"No. Just cold."**

**"Here, lets me warms you up." Toki pulled Magnus into the back seat of the car and snuggled up to him, sharing the heat of his well-muscled body. "I don'ts know why the other guys don'ts likes you. You ams the nicest guys I know."**

_If Skwisgaar was trying to turn Magnus on with this stuff, it was working. Quite well. He felt pleasantly buzzed, and the night was warm and fragrant with the smell of lilac and dew. "I didn't know you were into that kinky stuff, Skwigelf."_

_"Quits makings that stupids smug voice. And you coulds never beats me up, anyways! Looks at these muscles!" He flexed one skinny arm. Magnus felt his bicep._

_"I could," Magnus said. "I could totally take you." He was laughing._

_"Tries me!"_

**Magnus didn't want to be here. He wished he were more drunk. He didn't like lying right to people's faces. It wasn't his style. But when he looked at Toki, he had to make himself forget. Toki had soft hair and a sweet voice and he was so warm, and Magnus was so cold.**

**"You ams cold," Toki murmured as he wrapped his arms around the older man, his voice chaste, innocent. "I'll warms you up."**

**Magnus smiled. "Thank you. There's not a lot of people who'll do that."**

**"Well, I wills. Because I loves you."**

_They rolled around in the damp mossy grass. Skwisgaar's white outfit got thoroughly grass-stained, but he didn't care. First Skwisgaar seemed to be winning, but the taller man quickly got him in a headlock and pinned him to the ground. His hands were holding Skwisgaar's down above his head, and he was sitting on his stomach, effectively trapping him._

_"Told ya," he taunted him. He leaned forward and grinned, baring his teeth, his dark hair brushing against Skwisgaar's blond. Skwisgaar squirmed and pouted._

_"Lets me go. This ams dildoes, I could beat you, I just trippeds..."_

**Toki had Magnus trapped. It should've been impossible for anyone to be so viciously loving, so protective, but Toki was all those with a healthy dose of clingy. And the worst part was: he was attractive. Magnus didn't know whether to push him down and have his way with him, with that gorgeously shaped young body, or to leave with heavy disgust.**

**"You ams never gonna leaves me, rights?" Toki said. He was pouting, eyes wide and plush lips pushed out. "Nevers ever."**

**"No," Magnus said.**

**Toki was nearly delirious as he rested his face against Magnus' chest.**

_"Sure, kiddo." Magnus held both Skwisgaar's wrists down with one hand, then gently traced the beautifully carved jawline with the fingers of the other. "You're not used to being the weak one, are you? Of course, I don't see you getting in many fights."_

_"I could fights anyone!"_

_"Yeah, right." Magnus made the "stupids smug voice" again. "I'll fight you." This was nearly whispered. Magnus' lips were inches from Skwisgaar's. He could feel the other man's slim body beneath him, heated and struggling for breath. He was giving Magnus the most tantalizing, intoxicated look; his breath smelled of strawberries and white wine._

_"I'll kicks your ass," Skwisgaar drawled in that deep husky ridiculous voice._

**This was sick, repulsive, but Magnus couldn't leave. Toki pushed him down against the seat and sighed contentedly, tracing his fingers through Magnus' wispy chest hair. He was in Toki's trap and he didn't care...because Toki was going to be the one who ended up in a cage.**

**"So whats if you foughts with the band a longs time ago? They should lets bygones be bygones. They think they ams the fuckings judge and jury, they don't knows shit, Magnus."**

**"Thank you." Magnus' eyes closed. It felt kind of good to have someone tell him these things, even if he was going to turn and (literally) stab them in the back. Toki's face was buried in Magnus' tangled hair. Magnus could smell Toki; he smelled like vodka and some kind of candy, gummy bears or something. Fitting. Magnus smiled, which Toki interpreted as a sign of pleasure.**

**"You coulds still kicks their ass...they kinds of needs someone to kicks their ass."**

_Magnus kissed Skwisgaar deeply, ravishing his lips, tasting him. There was a faint clack of teeth against teeth, but they were both too far in to care. Magnus' hand raked roughly through the lustrous golden hair it had been so recently softly petting. Skwisgaar let out a breathy gasp and struggled to free his arms from Magnus' grip._

**Magnus looked up. "Is that how you feel?..."**

**"I guess," Toki said, embarrassed. "I don'ts wants to sound ungratefuls, but they can bes real bastards..."**

**"I know." And Magnus kissed Toki, savoring his sugared, alcohol-coated lips. He could pretend...he could pretend Toki knew who he was for just one night. Toki groaned as Magnus' tongue explored his mouth, and one of his hands wound through Magnus' hair.**

_"I could take you right here." Magnus' stare devoured Skwisgaar's body, making him feel embarrassed and tingly like no one else ever did. Magnus let go of the smaller man, but he didn't move. "Would you like that?"_

_Skwisgaar's breath was coming quick and heavy. "What if someones sees?" His protest was a pointless facade and they both knew it._

_"That could be interesting." Magnus whispered. He lowered himself down over the younger man and softly nuzzles into his hair, breathing in his scent. His tongue and teeth rasped across Skwisgaar's earlobe and to the side of his neck, biting into soft and sensitive skin, raising goosebumps. Skwisgaar moaned slowly, wantonly. His hands drew through Magnus' dark hair, smoothing the wild tangles. "You make me feel so...so free," Magnus said, his lips hot against Skwisgaar's ear, making him shudder. "I don't know what it is, but I could be anyone with you."_

**"I wants you right here," Toki breathed. "Don't think I ever wanteds anything else this bads. Not evens guitars solo."**

**"Mmh." Magnus bit down on Toki's lower lip. The pressure made the younger man moan again; he was quickly falling apart. Magnus was more turned on than he'd care to admit, too. Toki was a delicate Adonis, and although he had no idea how to seduce, the naïveté was rather endearing, not to mention Toki's lascivious bedroom eyes.**

**"Say you won't ever leaves me again," Toki breathed. "Say you'll always stays. And I'ms your prince." And the lies poured like spoiled wine from Magnus' mouth, whispering sibilant soft secrets against moon-pale skin, making Toki grunt with mixed pain/pleasure. They were both trapped, really.**

_"You ams so weirds." And somehow Skwisgaar's words were just as eloquent as Magnus'. His intonation spoke volumes as he returned the neck kisses, making Magnus strain and keen._

_"You're so bleeding arrogant." Magnus looked affectionately down at his prey. Arrogant, and ravishingly sexy, with a body just as stunning as his guitar playing was, and a cock he could feel bucking into his leg, begging to be sucked and drooled over...but that was beside the point. He pressed every inch of his body closer to Skwisgaar's and felt an elation unlike any other, the pure happiness of being skin to skin with the man he wanted. "I love you."_

**"You ams so fuckings hot," Toki murmured. His hands caressed down the older man's chest, to his belt, playing with the skull-shaped belt buckle. He was trying his best to excite the ex-guitarist, and (unfortunately for him) it was working.**

**"You're so..." Magnus trailed off. "Innocent." Toki frowned. "No, I like it! It's sweet. It's like...like you're just yearning to be ruined." This drove the rhythm guitarist mad with lust—maybe he wasn't so naive after all—and in a moment Toki Wartooth was stripping in Magnus' lap, running nimble fingers over his erection, teasing him through his jeans. Then Toki fell back into Magnus' arms, kissing him, and for a moment there was something pure, purer than Magnus' preying deceit and revenge, purer than Toki's un-innocent desperation, and Magnus didn't mean to, but he whispered "I love you."**

_**"I...I loves you, too."** _


End file.
